To Give into Temptation
by MindlessMina
Summary: Kagome's heart and hormones can only take so much after a while. What will happen when she is trapped in a cave with none other than the evil Naraku wearing only his pelt? Temptation never looked sexier. ***Lemon Warning***


To Give into Temptation

She was sitting alone and crying inside a dense fog. He knew why she was there, and waited for the best moment to show himself. After all, he had to make an entrance. Just forty-five before, he had been observing a scene unfold around the Inutachi in Kanna's mirror, and he found himself greatly intrigued.

It seems Inuyasha isn't the knight in shining armor that he appeared to be, and that was most interesting. First he cursed that little miko of his, calling her names and belittling her, only to apologize a few minutes later half-heartedly. He could tell he didn't mean anything he said in his apology, because Naraku himself was the master of lies. He knew one when he heard one. Then the inu hanyo took off into the depths of the forest, leaving his group completely unattended and unprotected.

After a while of not returning the miko went to look for him, and when they did not return soon after, Naraku had the mirror show him where they were, and he grinned at what he saw. There, under the canopy of trees, the dog was rutting quite intimately with none other than his old lover Kikyo. How he could fuck that cold clay bitch was beyond him. Even he, the most foul and degenerate evil, couldn't even handle her stench of death, decay and dirt. The idea of it could even stifle an erection in his opinion.

So then, why was he smiling? Because there, in the shadows, sat the little living miko, crying silently, and witnessing the act of his betrayal first hand. It was no secret that she was greatly enamored with the hanyo, however he never returned her sentiments. Foolish girl.

Then with great amusement on his behalf, he watched as she created the most entertaining display he has ever seen. It seemed like the hanyo and the dead miko were about to hit their peak, based upon the escalating of their noises, when the young priestess stalked out of the trees and marched toward them. If her presence didn't already ruin the mood, her next few words did. She only said seven words, but the effect would last a lifetime. As she approached them, they turned towards her and her words rattled the entire forest around them.

"Sit! You fucking necrofeliac! Sit, Sit, SIT!"

She then ran away, leaving a very nude and injured Inuyasha and a cracked clay miko in a crater, furious, no longer able to achieve their climax and unable to move.

Naraku was so beside himself at the spectacle that not only did he outright and unabashedly laugh out loud, but he also decided that he needed to find and congratulate the miko on her entertaining display.

But, what to wear? Dress was rather important to one such as he. Naraku knew that the miko wouldn't try to fight him while she was in emotional turmoil, so he didn't feel like going in his battle gear. He had other sets of hakama and haori but they were for either sleep or ceremony. After all, one cannot steal countless castles by looking like a commoner. Seeing how he had no other real attire for this kind of encounter at the moment, he just went with his pelt. The fact that it was so large led to the convenience of not having to don clothing underneath it. '_Ah, the joys of no fundoshi'_ he thought to himself. Making his way to her location, he watched her for a few moments from the shadows before realizing that it was going to be raining soon.

He found a hidden cave near her location, and broke the rocks to expose it. Knowing she wasn't dumb enough to trek back to camp during the downpour, she would need to find shelter, and he would be right there waiting for her.

8-8-8-8-8

"_Well what the fuck were you thinking you could possibly do to help?! Your powers are just too damn pathetic to work on anything, even when you miraculously hit your mark! Just accept the fact you are weak and that you do more harm than good in an actual battle, and stay out of the way unless we are desperate enough to call you! Even Kikyo wouldn't be stupid enough to enter into a battle she knew she couldn't win! Sometimes I even doubt that you are even her reincarnation; that you're just a look alike!"_

His words were playing through her head like a broken record. Sure, she did risk it when she got into the fight, but if she hadn't he could have been hurt! He didn't even see the attack she deflected until after it was already too late. Of course he didn't, he never see's what she protects him from until its too late. He still didn't have to talk to her like that though. She was only trying to help, and he gave her the third degree. Not only that but he compared her to Kikyo again! That was so mean. Doesn't he know how it hurts to be told she is weak and so unlike Kikyo? Even when he 'apologized' it wasn't a real apology. He just said _"Look just forget about it. Don't keep crying like an idiot."_

It was the closest thing to an apology she would get, and after that he left. When he didn't return after a while, she thought he was sulking so of course she followed the direction that he had left in. She cloaked her scent so that he wouldn't leave when she caught up to him. When she got there, she wished that she never even tried to follow him.

Along the way, she heard noises coming from a side path, and she decided that Inuyasha was fine for the moment and went to follow the noise instead. It sounded like groaning and was very breathy. Like someone was in pain, so she went to offer some help. She was a priestess after all.

Of course she was completely caught off guard when she spotted a naked woman alone in a clearing, pleasuring herself. The woman's face was turned so she couldn't see it, but she had a great view of exactly what she was touching. Being a virgin still, she blushed so hard that she could of put tomatoes to shame. But like a train wreck, she just couldn't look away. For some reason, this little scene made her tingle in places she had adamantly refused to touch on several tempting occasions. Ok, maybe the reason wasn't so unknown as she had made out. To be honest, she had been very on edge due to her sexual urges as of late.

They started about one year after she fell down the well. Of course they were not as bad as they are now that she is a full blown woman. When she turned 20, she took a look in a mirror and noticed for the first time how different her body looked. Her hair was wavier, but more tame than it used to be. Her face lost its baby fat, and narrowed. Her chest also filled out along with her hips, thighs and butt. Her waistline was small which only accented all of her curves. No longer was she the skinny girl that fell through the well, but a mature young woman. Too bad that everyone except the one that she wanted noticed.

While looking at this woman in the throws of ecstasy, her body began to heat up and a slow ache started to develop in her stomach. _'Damn these hormones!'_ she thought to herself. Then, she saw it. Her face turned and low and behold, the mystery woman was none other than Kikyo. She should have been repulsed by this find, but somehow she was still feeling the pool of liquids between her legs. Yes, she was definitely sexually frustrated if this was still turning her on. Just as soon as she came to the realization that as an adult, sex is something that must be indulged in, she saw something else moving in the shadows near the woman.

In the bushes near the clearing, red clothes began to move towards the dead priestess. Inuyasha's eyes were tinged pink, but his smile showed that he was still in complete control. Unable to draw away from the horror in front of her eyes, she watched as he disrobed and whispered his undying devotion to her, and proceeded to make passionate love to her. Her heart was broken. She was saving herself for him. That should have been her underneath him, her he was loving, and her he was touching. As silent tears made their way down her cheeks, her anger quickly turned to rage as she stomped out of the clearing and ruined their moment. With well-timed outbursts of sits, she effectively put an end to their coupling and dug a crater with both of them in it.

So now she is here sitting on a log: cold and alone in a dense fog. Looking at the sky it seems like it might actually rain as well. She wasn't wearing her jeans today, but her favorite black skirt with a regular blue t-shirt, clearly not prepared for rain. _'How fitting. The perfect weather to match my emotions.'_ She thought to herself. Rising off of the log, she searched the area around her for some cover. She found some collapsed rocks and discovered a cave. It looked like it would work at least until the rain died down enough for her to make her way back to camp. As soon as she walked into the cave, the rain came down in sheets. With a sigh, she walked towards the center and prepared to wait out the storm. It wasn't like anyone would be looking for her anyways.

8-8-8-8-8

Walking deeper into the cave, she looked around for anything that she could use to keep a fire going. Now she could use her reiki to create a spark to start fire. Her miko powers had grown a lot, even through her groups leader does not see it that way. Sure, she is a long way from being like Midoriko, but she had long since surpassed that undead bitch. Everyone is so concerned about her getting hurt that they don't even give her a chance to prove how much stronger she is.

He watched her, rather amusedly as her facial expressions rapidly changed along with her moods. It was interesting. What did she see in that inu hanyo? She is way more powerful that she appears, and power, true power, should be revered. After all that is why he is after the Shikon no Tama.

Reaching the mid-point of the cave, she found some rocks and a few sticks. Using her reiki she started a fire. Looking deeper into the cave she was curious to see how far back it went. As soon as she stood to walk to the rear of the cave where Naraku was patiently waiting, something completely unexpected by the evil hanyo took place. For some reason or another the cave's entrance faltered and within the blink of an eye it completely collapsed. Several large boulders now blocked the only way in and, as far as she knew, the only way out.

Cursing this turn of events, his eyes opened wide when he heard the miko begin to scream obscenities at the cave's mouth to his utter befuddlement. Never would he have assumed she could weave together that colorful stream of curses. Perhaps all these years with Inuyasha had taken their toll.

"Just fucking great, utter kami be damned fantastic! This is some really shitty fate! Damn you, you fucking cock sucking hole in the mountain! Shit, shit, shit! Inuyasha this is all your fault you fucking necrofeliac! I cant wait until karma comes around and fucks you with a cactus!"

Suddenly she heard a low chuckle emanating from the other side of the fire, and her back stiffened, but not as much as usual since she was especially pissed at the moment. Instead of that pull of dread that usually accompanied that familiar chuckle, she was filled with even more rage than she even knew she had.

He could feel the anger rolling off of her in waves, and somehow it gave off such a pleasant smell. Her miko energy was nicking at his skin as well, sending curious shivers down his spine. Just as sudden as the chill came, another one made its way down to his very male parts, but it was attributed to another scent that was beginning to fill his senses. Was she…aroused? A little taken back by this new development, he decided to keep it to himself to use at a more opportune moment. Unbeknownst to him that moment would arrive much sooner than he could ever anticipate.

It was official. Fate hated her. She just could not believe her rotten luck. Maybe it was the pressure of the situation, or the lingering sensation between her thighs. Or maybe it was everything that had happened since she fell through the well and all of the pent up feelings of tension, anger, passion, rage and frustration she suppressed. Whatever it was, had finally taken its toll on her and just like the straw that broke the camels back, she finally had enough.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Damn it! Out of all the most fucked up of days I have to run into the piece of shit that started it all!" With every word she moved closer and closer to Naraku with her fist clenched at her sides.

Naraku just stared at her, not even bothering to hide his shock at her outburst. Sure everyone had a breaking point, but this was the purest of the pure mikos, and he hadn't ever imagined that she could ever even reach that point especially after all of his own schemes to taint her. But there was something about the way her eyes were shining with rage in the firelight, the anger in her voice and the righteous fury in her aura that was causing his body to stir with a lust that he was unfamiliar with. Onigumo felt an attraction to the dead bitch, but it was nothing like this. This was a baser, more instinctual desire, and he thought that he was above such things. This little woman was doing something to him, and he wasn't sure how to react, so he just stood there watching her come closer to him, trying to calm his racing pulse and quickening breaths.

The closer she got to him, the more she realized how handsome he actually was. Sure, he was an evil man by anyone's standards, but did he have to look so damn sexy? What was it about bad boys like him, Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, and Hiten that was just so alluring to her? Then she noticed something shocking as she got closer to him. She could see his chest under the pelt, and my god was he built! All of these thoughts just made her more frustrated, and for some reason she couldn't explain, more aching in her nether regions. But nothing was going to detour her from speaking her mind about how pissed she was, not even the throbbing of need between her thighs.

"This is all your fault you fucking scum! I can never be happy and never get what I want because you screwed them over and now I have to suffer for it! I hate you! I fucking hate you!"

She was breathing fast and hard due to her anger, and as she screamed up at his face she saw as he looked down at her with a renegade emotion in his eyes. This man, this devilish and vile creature, was fighting a war in within him and she saw what he was fighting. It was lust. Suddenly, she had the urge to do the unthinkable.

He heard her pulse accelerate the closer she moved to him during her speech. He also didn't miss the strong heady scent of her arousal. It was very intoxicating even for him. Not only was she highly aroused but she was pure and was untouched. His own nature of darkness wanted to take that purity and defile it. He wanted to touch that which no other man has touched, even though were he to, he would betray his claim to be above all, for a god does not fall to emotions and urges. His will alone was keeping him from ravaging her as she ended her rant and was standing in front of him, just inches from his bare chest, glaring daggers at him. He struggled to contain himself as her last words floated into his ears, "I hate you! I fucking hate you!" Then, the world that he knew was changed, and would never be the same.

8-8-8-8-8

Both Naraku and Kagome were taking short and quick breaths for her entire speech, and now they were in arms reach of each other. Her passionate brown eyes challenged the smoldering inferno of his red-eyed gaze. Being the impulsive person that she was, she suddenly lifted her arm and landed a hard and loud slap on his face. Then, she snapped. Before she could even think about what she was about to do, she launched herself at him. And to her own surprise, and his bewilderment, she kissed him.

He wasn't sure what shocked him most, her slapping him or her lips against his. Said shock was short lived however, and the moment he realized that her soft plump lips were on his, what little control he had on himself was lost. The next thing he knew he was returning the kiss with more enthusiasm than he even knew that he had.

He forced his tongue into her mouth and fought with hers for dominance. The kiss was anything but gentle and loving, it was rough and wild, generously doused in desperation and passion. Their hands were fiercely entangled in one another's hair as they pulled the others face harder down on theirs.

Suddenly, the light came on in both of their minds as they realized just what they were doing.

'_What the hell am I doing?! I am making out with the most evil creature on earth! What would Inu…wait what the hell am I talking about! That asshole just betrayed me and has been doing it for god only knows how long. I know this is wrong, but I can't stop, my body wont let me. Who am I kidding? I don't want to stop! I want more!'_

During the short shallow breaths in between the kiss, she panted out "This…is wrong, I… cant just… do this", but continued to attack his lips and tongue with vigor and zeal. It was clear to him that she wanted this as bad as he did, but he did not want her to come to much to her senses. He was smothered by thick scent of her arousal and should she deny him he may likely just force her, but he was aiming for her to just give in to him because that would be truly devastating in all the best ways. The pure miko, giving herself over to the fiend Naraku.

'_There is no way in Hell that I am going to stop what I am doing. Is it beneath me? Yes. Does it mean that even I, Naraku, do not have all things under my control? Yes. Do I care? No. Now, how to continue without rape…'_

Then a brilliant idea crossed his mind. He pulled back far enough to stare at her eyes that were clouded over by lust and said, "Then hit me".

A little taken aback by his statement looked at him confusedly until understanding crossed her features. If she were to be hitting him, she could say that she fought back and not be lying. She could say that he overpowered her. Just like that, he gave her the perfect excuse to get what she wanted.

A mischievous smirk filtered onto her face and god, did it make her look sexy. She pushed him back harshly and slapped his face again, but this time the sting just made him more exited. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her in between the cave wall and his body. He crashed his mouth upon hers again and bit down on her lip with his fangs making her gasp, and he thrusted his tongue in her mouth once again. Her tongue aggressively assaulted his, and once again she pushed him away and slapped him.

He did not know why this felt utter erotic to him. She was slapping him and pushing against him, and he was enjoying every minute of it. Each hit was laced with her reiki and sent a shiver and a tingle down his spine, making his desire harden further. He grabbed her arms and roughly raised them above her head to keep her from hitting him. The feeling of her squirming against him was indescribable and he was upon her again.

She couldn't even begin to describe the sensations she was experiencing. When she hit him, she felt good. It was like she was simultaneously venting anger as well as releasing her pent up sexual frustration. When he pulled her hands above her head, she was practically reeling. For some reason unknown to her, his strength and his dominance were making her inexplicably wet. She wiggled against him trying to free herself from his hold, but his rock solid body pressed into her and held her still. Yes, this was definitely the horniest she had ever been in her life.

There was nothing gentle about this situation. Their lips were still devouring one another and their hands were frantically searching out the others body. He had released her arms so he could let his hands roam over her smaller frame as hers did his.

He felt the swell of her breasts as hey fit perfectly into his hand, and the curve of her hip where his other hand was beginning to explore. It went around the hip and he lifted her skirt and gripped her firm, round backside, pulling her closer into him. He ground his erection into her tone abs through her clothes as she frantically felt up his bare chest under the pelt and fisted her other hand in his hair.

When she felt his length press against her stomach, she let out a loud gasp and in return, pressed herself more firmly into him. Again, they both came to the same thought: Too many clothes. Careful for nothing, she tore the pelt off of his shoulders and her eyes went wide.

There, in all of his dark glory, stood the dangerous, seductive and handsomely evil Naraku. His body was lean and completely chiseled with hard muscle. His black hair was spilled over his shoulder, and contrasted with his lighter skin. Her eyes traveled the expanse of his body, from his face to his strong chest, his washboard abs, and now have landed on their ultimate goal. Standing hard and stiff, his thick and large member practically made her salivate, and stirred her up further.

She had seen pictures of naked guys before while she was in school, and she could honestly say that he put them all to shame. After seeing what Inuyasha was packing in the woods, she could say that even his would pale in comparison to Naraku. Shoot, the only one who could probably rival him was a sinfully sexy Sesshomaru! After all, he was a large and powerful demon, and he had quite the reputation of being 'the killing perfection' in more ways than one. Then her thoughts were invaded by two questions. Where was that nervousness that she was supposed to feel and where was that scared virgin she used to be? She did not understand her lack of fear, but what she did know, was that there was no way that she was going to deny herself the pleasures of sex any longer.

He could only grin as he watched her stare at his body in obvious approval. His grin spread the further south her gaze fell. When she finally saw his engorged member, he watched her eyes go wide and her mouth fall open slightly. His male pride did summersaults and his ego burst to new heights at the way her eyes glazed over with unrequited lust and resolve. He would have liked to indulge her vision more, but another thick wave of her arousal assaulted his senses and he couldn't fight the urge to feel her lips again.

The kiss was hard, rough, and full of wanting. His hands went to work removing her shirt and pulling down her skirt and almost ripping them in the process. He arched an eyebrow at her bra and underwear, but he managed to remove them both and pulled her beneath him on the cave floor atop of his large pelt.

It was now his turn to appreciate the naked body that was pinned underneath him. What he saw was not the same sight that met him a few years back. There, completely bare, was a woman with curves a demon would die for. Her breasts were perfectly sculpted for her, and her taut stomach flared out around her large hips and her thick thighs led the way for her perfectly rounded rear. Then, the sight of the cleanly trimmed curly hairs that were glistening with untold moisture proved his undoing.

Within a second his mouth descended on her left breast while one of his hands made contact with the moisture between her legs. She arched underneath him and let out a long moan as his fingers brushed against her wet clit and his lips sucked on her breast. She was utterly lost in his touch. There was no way she was going to fight this. It was just too good. Her hands acted on their own accord and she grabbed a hold of his stiff erection and began to stroke it.

He hissed and closed his eyes at the feel of her delicate and soft hands on his member. She liked that. And she decided she wanted to hear more of it. She rolled him to the side and stared into his eyes as she lowered herself down his body, and towards his manhood. Gripping it again, she watched as his eyes closed and his brows furrowed in the middle. Then she remembered what she had seen in a few porn movies, and let some saliva dribble onto his shaft before she began to stroke him again.

He could not believe that she was capable of such temptations. His mind was becoming clouded over as he felt her moisturize his cock with her drool. He could only groan out his approval when she started to stroke him again. He opened his eyes just in time to see a wicked glint pass through hers before she descended on him and put his throbbing member into her mouth. He let out a loud throaty groan as her tongue swiveled around his tip before her lips latched onto him and started to suck.

She felt a kind of feminine pride as she watched him lower his head and continue to let out low groans of enjoyment. She increased her up and down motions on his member and began to take more of him in until she was able to fit it all in. She never had a good gag reflex so it was surprisingly easier than she expected. And with the noises he was making; it was sooo worth it.

Meanwhile, he was unable to concentrate on a single coherent thought. The thoughts that he did manage to collectively create were all along the lines of 'what is she doing to me', 'damn this is amazing', and 'I need more'. It was just too difficult to think past the gentle caresses on his thigh, the soft hand that held his balls and tugged on them occasionally, and the feeling of her tongue and lips gliding over his stiff cock. He knew he was going to burst soon if she continued, and almost as if she read his mind she stopped and looked at him.

She could feel his balls begin to tighten slightly and remembered what her friends from high school said about it. It meant that they were close to cumming. She knew that if she let him, he might just leave because he was satisfied. Then again, he was extremely receptive to everything at this point so she figured that he was looking for the full experience. He even gave her the excuse to use once everything was said and done. She figured now was the best time to ask her question.

"If you cum once, can you do it again? Within a short amount of time?"

He wasn't sure what she was going to say, but that wasn't what he was expecting. All he could do was answer once he caught his breath.

"Yes"

She smiled incredibly seductively as she began to lower her lips to his throbbing cock once again. Only one last word was said from her.

"Good"

All at once she engulfed his entire length in her mouth and began to suck and lick with a newly found fervor and with no reservations. All he could say was, "Fuck" as he repressed the urge to thrust his hips into her mouth. She would increase her pace when he would vocalize, so he guessed that she liked hearing him and continued to let his voice out.

Soon he couldn't resist the urge to put his hands into her hair, and found himself desperately clutching her head in his hands as his hips began to twitch. She didn't mind. Actually, she found that she liked it. He thought that he was going to die if he couldn't thrust, but he didn't want to do anything to make her stop her attentions to him. Then, a miracle. She met his eyes and said, "I won't break." He was no fool and took the invitation for what it was worth. Gripping her head and hair, he began to thrust his powerful hips into her mouth and did not stop the words escaping his mouth.

"Uuuuhhh fuck….Kagome….."

Never did his voice sound so utterly sexy while saying her name. It was beyond erotic really, the fact that he was not imagining she was someone else. He was doing this with _her_. Not Kikyo, not anyone else. She definitely was going to finish what she started with him. Getting a firm grip on his balls again she gave them a few tugs before they tightened and he let out a load breathy groan.

"uuuuuuuhhhhhh KAGOME"

Then she felt as he erupted into her. A thick stream of semen was now flowing into her mouth, and it tasted…good. It was spicy but in a good way. She again made reference to her education by porn and while looking at him, swallowed his load.

Just watching her as she got her first taste of cum, his cum, made it a sight that he would never forget. It was completely exotic, and when she met his gaze and swallowed, he felt himself stiffen once again. Damn, that was hot. He was known for not playing fair, but this was not an occasion where he would live up to his reputation. He had already strayed too far from it by now anyways. He had just received the greatest pleasure that he ever had from her, and now it was her turn to moan for him.

He reached down and grabbed her by the shoulders roughly and pulled her up and under him. Once firmly placed in the center of the pelt beneath him he delved into her mouth again. He could taste her and a hint of him and it was incredible. He began to lick down towards her breasts where he took a quick taste and suck of them along with a pinch, and continued his way south with his tongue. Finally, he reached the source of the deliciously tantalizing scent that was hanging heavily around the cave.

She shivered under his tongue's ministrations. Never had she been in such bliss, or even thought she could be. She always imagined its source would be from Inuyasha, not from their enemy. Still, she could not deny that if given the choice, she would still not make him stop. Her body was calling to his, and she was not going deny it. The way his skin was heated to the touch made her hot, and the way his tongue was dancing on her chest made her moan. Then he went lower and stopped just when he was getting to her most private area.

Their eyes met for an instant, then his head dipped and took a long lick from her dripping core to her sensitive pearl. He smiled against her as he let out a loud moan and threw her head back while her hips involuntarily flexed forward. This was going to be fun he decided. He took another slow lick and watched her as she began to squirm beneath his ministrations. It was so very sexy. He began to thrash his tongue around her moist core and elicit more moans from her as she pushed her hips towards his mouth. Her hands were wound tight in his hair and the sensual feel of her fingers on his scalp made his spine tingle.

He gave special attention to her clit and began to circle it with his tongue and suck on it alternately. Then he decided to take it up a notch. He licked his finger then inserted it into her hot entrance and she let out a squeal and a deep breath.

'_Sounds like approval'_ he thought to himself. He began to slowly dip it in and take it out while circling her bundle of nerves with his thumb. He watched as her eyes could not remain open due to her state of pleasure. Taking out his finger he decided to taste her once again and thrusted into her slick passage with his tongue. She truly tasted divine, and he found that he liked it. He lapped up all of the free flowing juices that were coming out of her and stopped only to insert two fingers where his tongue departed.

She had never felt this good. Ever. It was ecstasy feeling his moist hot tongue on her most delicate and prized possession. He was not gentle or rough, but the perfect in between. She practically flew off the pelt when she felt him put in two fingers instead of the one. She heard him chuckle deeply and he used his free hand to hold her hips down as he quickly thrusted his fingers in and out of her wet core while his tongue went back to work on her clit. Her mind began to whirl and she felt herself getting closer to the edge.

He knew she was getting closer by the tightening around his fingers, so he began to thrust faster and lick her more furiously until he felt her clench tight around him. Her next delicious exclamation made his already impossibly hard cock twitch with anticipation.

"Ohhh Kami! Naraku!"

Her liquid poured freely over his fingers as she came and he knew that she was ready for him. He let her ride out her orgasm and when she was coming down he crawled on top of her and kissed her roughly.

She thought that she had never been so turned on in her life when she tasted herself on his lips. She felt his hardness at the entrance of her womanhood and knew that this was it. She knew that he knew she was still a virgin, but was unsure whether or not he would be gentle seeing as they were pretty much being rough with each other so far. She wasn't afraid though. She heard from her friends back home that it only hurts for a moment, and coming from people that have never been stabbed or attacked by hoards of demons, she figured that she wouldn't hurt as much as she suspected at one time.

He felt her hips grind against his erection and knew that she was really going to willingly give herself over to him. That just made this moment much more monumental. Her body was practically begging him to enter her, and who was he to deny her? He met her longing and lust glazed eyes and found no uncertainty or hesitation within them. He smirked his trademark smirk. Knowing that this would be her first time, he decided to just get the pain part over with so that the pleasure can continue.

With one quick and powerful thrust he entered into her tight passage, tearing through her maidenhood and inserting himself completely. Just as she suspected, she only felt that tinge of pain, like a quick cut on the inside, as she was stretched out. If she hadn't noticed before, she was sure now; he was big!

She was so tight and wet that he almost lost control as soon as he went inside of her. The smell of fresh blood tickled his demonic side and only spurned on his urge to take her completely. Just as he thought this, he felt the tingling radiation of her reiki engulfing his body in response to her pain. The sensation was incredible. It was like taking a bite of the forbidden fruit for him. She was a priestess, a pure hearted one, and he was evil incarnate. That knowledge made this event so much more gratifying.

After a moment of getting used to the gripping on his length, he slowly began to thrust into her. She only felt a dull throbbing where the pain was a moment ago. Yeah, the pain was definitely overrated for her. Then again, she had felt worse so maybe that was why. All she knew now was that the feeling of him moving within her was new but completely welcome. It felt in a word…incredible. She let her instincts completely take over and began to thrust her hips against his.

Being able to fuck this woman was one thing, but having her fuck you back, that was something else altogether. It turned him on even more if that was possible. His pace quickened as her moans increased and her breathing became more erratic. Soon, he was slamming down on her hard with unnatural speed and she was writhing in ecstasy beneath him. Her nails were digging into his back as she screamed out for him to go faster and harder.

He couldn't get enough of her voice as it gave him commands that he obeyed without question. He moved to a kneeling position and picked her hips up creating a new angle and she practically purred for him. His hands were firmly gripping her hips and holding her in place while he plunged into her.

She found that she really, really liked this new position. He was somehow hitting a new spot that was sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body. It felt so good and she just couldn't get herself to stay quiet.

"…feels…so…good…Naraku…don't…stop…please…"

The sound of her soft breathy begging made him go faster and deeper. He liked hearing her voice as he plowed into her. He liked the way his cock made her moan and twist underneath him. He liked how her body was calling for him and he definitely liked the way she was staring at him. There was no hate, no malice, or even loathing. She looked at him like he was a god, one that could give her something that no one else could or would even dare.

"…fuck…Kagome…you…feel amazing…and tight…"

His voice was deep and smooth. It was extremely tantalizing to hear him and she thought if it were possible the sound would give her ears an orgasm. She could feel her body reaching its peak once again, but this time was different. It was like there was something inside that was dying to be reached and she wanted nothing more than to reach it.

"…deeper…please DEEPER NARAKU!"

He frantically beat into her deeper and harder as he groaned and clenched his teeth feeling himself near his end. He felt her begin to squeeze around his length and he pounded into her relentlessly as she begged for more. Their bodies were glistening with sweat in the light of the fire and the only noises coming from the cave were moans, grunts and the slapping of skin against skin.

The coil in her belly that was so tightly strung finally sprung loose and she was brought over the crest of a mind-blowing orgasm that had her screaming his name at the top of her lungs.

"NAARAAAKUUUU!"

Between the feeling of her hot wet core clamping down on his cock and her screaming his name, he was forced into his own climax and groaned her name so deep and low it could have made the cave tremble.

Naraku collapsed on top of Kagome, both still breathing erratically but feeling satisfied in a way they never thought possible. Sure, they should be feeling guilty, shouldn't they? After all, he was supposed to be above all things including his flesh, and she was supposed to be the poster girl for purity and goodness. And here they were; naked and covered in each other's love juices.

She knew that she should feel guilty, but the only thing she felt was complete. He knew he should feel shame, but all he felt was elated.

After a moment of catching his breath, he leaned upon his elbows and looked down on the miko. Her face was still flushed from their intense coupling and her lips were parted, still full and swollen from his attentions. Internally he felt pride and satisfaction that it was he, Naraku, evil incarnate, that made her feel that way. For some other unknown reason, he wanted to be the only one that had this power over her.

She looked up at him and although his face showed a slight blush from their actions, his eyes were what gave away his emotions for the moment. For the first time, he didn't have that asinine and contemptuous glare, but one of, dare she think it, satisfaction? His tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his now dry lips, and she just couldn't resist quickly leaning up and sucking it into her mouth.

Her action made his flaccid length begin to harden within her once again. She felt it and smiled at him with a wicked glint in her eyes. Instinctually he knew what that look meant and smirked right back, taking possession of her lips once again.

"I think someone has been kidnapped and will not be seen again for some time" the evil hanyo said as he released her mouth.

"I think that there better not be a trail to find me easily by anyone" she replied as she licked his chin and followed up by kissing his neck.

"I would not have it any other way"

It was betrayal. It was wrong. But in this moment, it was all that existed. And neither one was going to give it up.


End file.
